RotF: Chapter 5
Rody Needlenam, tall and slender, walks backwards stands over the cold corpse of Miel. They all follow him, except for Ryouga, Ayano and Mikage. He looks at her body with his hands on his hips. "Okay, let's see." he says, as he kneels down to examine the wounds that cover her body. Behind her, the others speak. "Well fuck." Mnerva raps her hand against the wooden table angrily. "How the fuck did she die!?" She leans back in her chair, and the front two legs rise slightly off the ground. "If anything, I thought the schizophrenic would be the first to kill." "Minerva! You take that back!" Jenny screams, leaning in quickly towards Minerva. Minerva smirks. "You know her better than I do. Plus, you saw how she acted before..." she says with a wave of her hand. A conversation between Minerva and Jenny; the others confused as to what they mean. Jenny remembers, and slowly slumps down in her chair, defeated. Gabrielle stands up and wanders slowly to the nurse who looks over Jake's stone cold body and kneels beside her. Hina, the brown haired girl, looks sadly at her before returning her own gaze to the others. "Who.... killed him?" she squeaks, but gains the attention of all that sit around her. Minerva chews on her tongue for a moment, before "well, it's gotta be one of us. I don't think he committed suicide." Sven nods his head at that, and turns to Jenny. Her eyes grow large as she remembers the crime scene. "Yeah", Jenny starts, "there wasn't anything for him to stand on to hang himself." "Think again." Gabrielle says, as she slams something down onto the table. A small container, labelled 'cyanide'. Rody, still over by Miel's body, fills in his thoughts: "Cyanide pills are given to members of military units in case they are captured. They're more commonly known as suicide pills." Gabrielle nods. "Which means..." Minerva stands up. "Either she took them herself, or they were planted on her body." Tears stream from Jenny's face, but she slowly shakes her head. "N-no. She wouldn't have been able to hang herself, like we found her." Gabrielle points out however, "what if he was already dead when he was hanged?" Rody once again voices his opinion, this time using facts from the autopsy he is performing. "Her cause of death was from suffocation, not poison." he shakes his head. "Of course, without the proper tools, I can't be a hundred percent sure of that." Minerva speaks up, "A red herring." Rody laughs maniacally. "Most definitely!" Hina picks the small cyanide capsule off the table and examines it. "It's empty." she adds. "Something happened to them." Minerva: "Crushed under a foot, thrown onto the ground, shoved down Miel's throat after she was dead.." Jenny gasps at the last thought, and Minerva apologizes. "Sorry, too far." Hina looks at the label, before peeling it off. "Or they switched the labels." ---- ---- Meanwhile, Ayano, Mikage and Ryouga were near the next boss. It was Minerva. "You're gonna kill us, huh?" asked Ayano. "No, so get outta my fucking way!" yelled Minerva. "Not until yu tell us why you're here!" Ayano answered back, yelling. "Well then... It's a fucking fight!" Minerva yelled out loud. ---- ---- After the battle... "It's over, Minerva. Let us go." said Mikage. "N-no... Dracula... Will die by someone's hands! Not yours!" yelled Minerva. "Don't worry... you'll die by mine..." said Ayano. Ayano quickly stabbed Minerva before she could say a word. ---- ---- Timeskip: 20 minutes later, a second chair is marked as a grave. Rest in peace, Minerva... ---- ---- Chapter 1 | Chapter 2 | Chapter 3 | Chapter 4 | Chapter 5 | Chapter 6 | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Epilogue